


Untold Stories

by Calacious



Category: Half Moon Investigations
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fill, Something New, Underage Kissing, Unwrapped Prompt Meme, based on the tv series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Mia walks in on something that she really didn't need to see, and can't stop thinking about it when April comes into the story.
Relationships: Fletcher Moon/Red Sharkey, Mia Stone/April Devereux
Kudos: 9
Collections: Week 1: Something New





	Untold Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt Meme challenge, Unwrapped: Something New (all are welcome to join the fun - we have weekly prompts). I am writing for a fandom I've never written for before - something new for me.
> 
> Based on the television series, not the book.

"This is new," Mia says. She arches an eyebrow and makes her way past Fletcher and Red.

Fletcher blushes, and Red averts his eyes, though he doesn't loosen his hold on Fletcher's hips or move away from the shorter teen. When Mia shuts the door, Red drops his head, lets his lips linger a hairsbreadth from Fletcher's, and relishes in the way that Fletcher's breath hitches and the boy's eyelashes flutter. 

"You're beautiful," Red breathes the words out, and presses his lips to Fletcher's.

The younger teen's lips part, allowing Red to taste him. Fletcher moans, and Red's fingers tighten around the slight teen's hips as he deepens the kiss.

Mia clears her throat and Fletcher can feel the girl's eyes on him. On them. Reluctantly, he ends the kiss, Fletcher following his mouth, body pitching forward, a mewl of protest on his lips as he stands on the tips of his toes to chase after the kiss. 

Red chuckles and kisses the tip of Fletcher's nose and then pulls the teen into an embrace that is far more chaste then he wants it to be. 

"While I'm happy for you two," Mia says. "I have work to do, and I can't get it done with the two of you pawing at each other like that."

"You can't write about this in the school paper." There's panic in Fletcher's voice, and Red can feel the other teen's heartbeat through his own chest. He rubs a soothing hand over Fletcher's back, and nuzzles the boy's neck.

Snorting, Mia shakes her head, and then she averts her eyes and blushes. She really shouldn't be seeing any of this.

"Don't worry," Mia says. "Some things are meant to be kept private. Speaking of private, I need a little privacy."

"Fine," Red says, pulling Fletcher along with him as he makes his way out of the door. "C'mon," he says to a disheveled Fletcher. "Let's go find our own private lair."

"This isn't a lair," Mia calls after them, and she rolls her eyes at their retreating backs when neither of them look back to acknowledge her words. 

"Boys," she mutters to herself as she settles down to work, her mind replaying the way that Red's hands had tugged at Fletcher's shirt, shucking it up it as they kissed, and the way that Fletcher leaned into the kiss, hands fisting at Red's shirt. 

She shakes the image from her mind, and tries to focus on the work at hand, rather than picturing what the two boys have gotten up to in the privacy of their own 'lair', provided that they've found a place to continue devouring each other's mouths. She slaps herself and takes a deep breath when her mind wanders where it shouldn't. 

"They're your friends," she reminds herself. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Talking to yourself?" April's voice sounds loud, and Mia jumps. She hadn't heard the door open, or the other girl enter. 

The smirk on April's face is familiar, and works like a wet washcloth, dispelling all thoughts of the boys and their wandering hands. 

"I can't say I'm surprised," April says. Her cohort of pinks are absent, which is cause for concern, but Mia finds it hard to muster the energy to care. 

"What do you want?" Mia lets every bit of irritation she feels at April's intrusion enter her voice, uncaring of the other girl's feelings. Not that April has feelings, other than disdain and superiority. 

April raises an eyebrow and tucks an errant hair behind her ear. "I need that half mad kid or whatever's help with something."

Shaking her head, Mia turns away from April. "Go ask him yourself. I'm not his secretary."

"You're his friend," April says. "And I'll make it worth your while."

"How?" Mia turns around to face the irritating girl, and is surprised by how close April has gotten to her while her back was turned. She's right there, making it impossible for Mia to gain some distance between them as she's trapped between the computer desk that she's sitting at, and the other girl.

"Uh..."

Mia has time to blink, and then she's squeaking in alarm as April leans forward and presses her lips to Mia's. It's nothing like what Mia had witnessed between the boys. Nothing that she imagined her first kiss would be like. She'd always thought her first kiss would be with Red, or Fletcher, not one of her worst frenemies. Not with a girl.

April's lips are soft and they taste fruity, and Mia isn't sure when she stood and placed her hands on April's shoulders, but when the kiss is over, they're both standing, facing each other. April's lips are slightly parted, her eyes are locked on Mia's lips, and her hands are on Mia's hips. They're both breathing hard, and Mia's heart is pounding so hard that it's like the drumbeat of a rock-and-roll song. 

"So, what do you say?" April asks once they've both caught their breath. "Will you speak with half man for me?"

"Moon," Mia corrects without any heat. "Yeah, sure. I'll talk with him for you."

April's lips curl up, and then she presses a chaste kiss to Mia's lips and takes a step back. Mia misses their shared body heat, the feel of April's hands on her hips, but she doesn't protest. She's feeling exposed, vulnerable, needy...

April hands her an envelope. "For Moon," she says, her eyes are kinder than Mia's ever seen them.

Mia nods dumbly, unable to find her voice. She shivers when April's fingers brush against her own, and then linger.

"I'll see you around," April says, moving toward the door, voice soft. "Don't forget."

"I won't forget," Mia promises, fingers moving of their own accord to her tingling lips. 

Laughing, April smirks, and then she squares her shoulders and her facial expression turns into something hard, her eyes once more calculating. Mia isn't sure which is the real April -- the one who'd kissed her, or the one she watches leave the room. She knows which one she prefers. 

Sighing, Mia sets the envelope down on the desk, and tries not to let her imagination take her where it wants to, because she does have work to get done, a story to tell. It's plain compared to the stories she can't tell of love and firsts and of new things, but it's a story and it needs to be told. 


End file.
